Your Arms Feel Like Home
by Mongoose 187
Summary: What happen in the holding cell after Logan got locked up with Mercer and Mo in 3x09 Spit & Eggs. One shot LoVe


This is just a one shot that I've had on my computer for awhile now. Veronica Mars belongs to the CW Network.

* * *

He took another drink from the bottle

"Breaking news we now go live to the Balboa County Sheriff Don Lamb." Logan rolled his eyes and picked up the remote.

"Tonight we have made two arrests involving the rapes that have been going on at the Hearst campus." Logan turned the t.v up. "The two were students attending Hearst. The leader is Mercer Hayes who worked at the school radio station." Logan couldn't believe it the guy who he trusted and alibi for did it. "The second guy arrested Moe Slater was the one who drugged the girls that Mr. Hayes choice for the night. They were taken into taken into custody by Keith Mars along with myself and Deputy Sacks trying to flee Neptune." Logan took the necklace that he was wearing and his watch before walking out the door.

* * *

He waited outside of a sporting goods store until an older man walked over and unlocked the door. The older man behind the counter smiled Logan as he walked over to him.

"I'm looking for a baseball bat."

"Wood or metal bat?" Logan just shook his head.

"Metal will be fine." The guy walked towards the bats and Logan followed.

"Is this for baseball or softball?"

"Both I guess." Pulled out a bat and handed it to Logan. "I'll take it."

"You sure you didn't even swing it."

"It'll do for what I have planed for it." Logan pulled out a hundred and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change." He said as he walked out to his Range Rover.

* * *

He drove around Neptune for an hour before spotting a sheriffs car sitting in front of a dinner. He pulled his car up and turned it off and picked up the bat that was laying on the seat beside him. He looked over at the deputies before pulling the bat back and smashing the windshield. He got three hits in before the cops came running out. He dropped the bat and put his hands on the hood avoiding the pieces of glass.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"The guy who sold me the bat said I needed to try it out before using it." He smiled as they cuffed him and called for another car to come and pick him up.

"Sorry your usual cell is already taken." Lamb said as they booked Logan.

"Well I could use the company." Lamb looked over at Logan who hadn't taken his eye's off of him. Lamb saw the look in Logan's eyes and nodded to him.

"Take him into the holding cell and call his lawyer." Sacks looked at Lamb motioned with his head to move along. "Hey Logan." They both stopped as Lamb walked over to him. "Don't kill them alright."

"I make no promises." He said as They walked down the darkened hallway.

* * *

He saw them lying on the beds. Mo curled into a ball with his back towards Logan. Mercer was on his back looking up at the worn mattress. He clutched his fists as the door closed and they both looked over at him. He walked over, pulled Mercer off the cot, and threw him onto the ground. Mo was trying to back away from Logan but he grabbed his shirt and threw him on top of Mercer. Mo was the first one up and Logan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the bars.

"Guards." He yelled once before Logan turned him around punching him in the face as he fell to the ground. Logan turned around and caught a fist to the jaw from Mercer. Logan kicked his knee and Mercer lay on the cold concrete floor. Logan kicked him in the face, then in the stomach once, twice, three times. He felt someone grabbing the back of his shirt and he elbowed them in the face. He turned around and hit Mo in the face two times before going back over to Mercer. His fist connected three times to Mercer's face as he fell back to the floor.

"You want to rape women. Cut Veronica's hair and try to rape her. Using me as your alibi after drugging me." His fists came down on Mercer again knocking him to the floor. He turned around and saw the tears coming down Mo's face. "Stop your fucking crying." Logan punched him again as the blood came pouring out of his noise. Mo curled up into a ball as Logan started kicking him and stomping on his side. He looked up and saw Lamb and Sacks were walking over to the door. He stopped and looked behind him and saw Mercer was moving again. He walked over and pulled his fist back and landed a punch right to Mercer's jaw. The door opened and Sacks grabbed Logan and cuffed him. Lamb walked inside of the cell and knelled down beside Mercer.

"What happened in here?" He looked over at Mo and shook his head. "You two were fighting over the top bunk. We see that a lot here everyone wants the top bunk." Lamb walked out the door. "Hey someone get them some ice and a wet towel." He looked around and no one was moving. "Sorry guys were all out." He closed the cell door and walked back to his office.

* * *

Logan saw Lamb sitting at his desk with his feet up on top of it. He sat down and they were looking at each other.

"You pay the bill for the new windshield and I will make the charges go away."

"Why?" Lamb pulled his feet down and looked over at Logan before walking to the door. "Is it because of what happened to Veronica and the way that you made fun of her?" Lamb stopped and looked back at Logan before opening the door. Logan walked out, Sacks handed him his belongings, and Logan pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to Lamb. "No matter what you do nothing is ever going to change what happened to her and that is why you will always be a dick and why no one likes you." Lucas walked out of sight as Lamb closed his door.

* * *

"Has Logan called yet?" Veronica looked over at Mac and Wallace who both spent the night at the Mar's apartment.

"No I thought that he would at lest call or something." Her voice was sad. Mac and Wallace looked at each other.

"Give him some time he will be checking in with you." Wallace patted her leg and stood up. "I have class in a few hours. If you need anything call me." He hugged her before walking over to the door. Mac looked over at Veronica who had went to sleep. She grabbed Veronica's phone and found Logan's number and dialed it.

* * *

"This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared- Niccolo Machiavelli. Leave a message."

"Logan it's Mac, Veronica's friend call her or stop by she needs you right now." Mac hung up and put the phone back on the coffee table before sitting down in the chair.

* * *

Logan got to the Grand and saw that he had one missed call on his phone. He played the message and heard what Mac had to say. He sat down and thought about going over to see her. He decided to go shower and go over and sure, that she was all right.

* * *

He started walking to the apartment when he stopped after seeing Piz walking into the apartment. He closed his eyes and trying to decide what to do right now. Throwing caution to the wind, he walked towards the door. He was looking at the door and raised his hand sopping just be for he knocked. His hand came down making contact with the door. Putting his hands into his back pockets, he waited for the door to open. The door opened and he was now face to face with Veronica. Neither one of them knew what to say or do. She looked up seeing the bruise that was on the side of his face. She reached her hand up and to his cheek and he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as Logan leaned down wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" She nodded into his chest as he tighten his grip on her. "I have something to tell you Veronica." She followed Logan's eyes to where Piz was standing. She pushed Logan some and closed the door behind them.

"Why didn't you call?" She said as Logan turned his back towards Veronica.

"I was in jail Veronica." She moved in front of Logan and looked into his eyes. "After I heard about Mercer I wanted to."

"Logan." Veronica looked at him as he put his hands on her cheeks.

"He used me Veronica to have you get him out of jail. He almost raped you and I could just sit back and let him get away with that." She nodded and closed her eyes. "He had to pay for what he did to you and all those other woman."

"Starting today no more cops, no more taking unnecessary chances." He smiled at her.

"So a fresh start then?" She smiled as Logan leaned down. Veronica pulled back some.

"We need to wait for the bruises to leave so we can." He laughed and kissed her everything felt right just like being home.

* * *

Here it is hope you liked it. The title of it is from 3 Doors Down self-titled album. Thanks for reading.


End file.
